Proxima Midnight
Proxima Midnight was one of Thanos' children and a member of the Black Order. Biography ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame After the 2014 Nebula brought Thanos and his army forward in time to 2023, Midnight and the rest of the Black Order joined the final battle against the Avengers and their allies. After stealing the Infinity Stones back from Thanos, Tony Stark used their power to disintegrate Thanos and his army. As Thanos surveyed the battlefield, he spotted Midnight sink to her knees and disintegrate shortly after Ebony Maw's death. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Proxima Midnight was shown to be physically stronger than regular humans like Black Widow and Okoye, as well as enhanced humans like Scarlet Witch, as she was able to subdue Scarlet Witch momentarily and also overpower both Black Widow and Okoye during the Battle of Wakanda. *'Superhuman Speed': Proxima Midnight was shown to be fast and agile in battle, able to swiftly attack or parry incoming attacks, as well as dodge or evade her opponents quickly. She was also able to jump high up in the air to attack her enemies with her spear. *'Superhuman Durability': Proxima Midnight was shown to be very durable, especially in battle. She was able to withstand the powerful attacks of Scarlet Witch during their first encounter for quite a while, before being defeated by the combined efforts of Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon. She also demonstrated incredible stamina and flexibility during the aforementioned battle, as well as during the Battle of Wakanda. Despite being outnumbered two-to-one while fighting Black Widow and Okoye, she was able to stand her ground and suffered minor wounds. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Proxima Midnight was a superb combatant, able to employ various weapons like her spear or swords with incredible dexterity and skill in battle. As such, she was able to go toe-to-toe with Scarlet Witch on their first meeting with only her combat skill alone, and was only defeated through a combination of teamwork from Captain America, Black Widow and the Falcon, all of whom are skilled combatants. In the battle in Wakanda, Midnight was able to take the upper ground in her fight with both Black Widow and Okoye simultaneously, and would have killed the two had Scarlet Witch not intervened in time and killed her. *'Spear Mastery': Midnight is extremely skilled in using her spear for close quarters combat, managing to repeatedly use it to attack Scarlet Witch with it and also fight on par with both Captain America and Black Widow. *'Sword Mastery': Midnight also showed considerable skill in the use of swords. Getting to face Black Widow and Okoye with a sword, and also almost killed Black Widow with a retractable sword that she wore in her gauntlet. Equipment *'Proxima Midnight's Spear': Proxima Midnight wielded a three-pronged spear in battle against her enemies. It could be thrown at blinding speeds, or utilized in combat to impale, slash or parry attacks. The spear could also discharge powerful bursts of energy that could knock down her foes. The spear could also be controlled telekinetically, as Midnight was able to summon it back into her hands. The spear was eventually broken when Captain America used Corvus Glaive's glaive to slice it in half. *'Proxima Midnight's Sword': Proxima Midnight wielded a sword during the Battle of Wakanda. It was used to impale, slash and parry attacks. *'Proxima Midnight's Gauntlet Blade': Proxima Midnight used a blade concealed inside her gauntlet in an attempt to kill Black Widow during the Battle of Wakanda. Relationships *Thanos - Adoptive father; deceased. *Black Order **Ebony Maw - Adoptive brother; deceased. **Cull Obsidian - Adoptive brother; deceased. **Corvus Glaive - Adoptive brother; deceased. *Thor - Enemy. *Loki - Enemy; deceased. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Killer; deceased. *Scarlet Witch - Enemy and killer. *Vision - Enemy; deceased. *Captain America - Enemy. *Falcon - Enemy. *Black Widow - Enemy; deceased. *Black Panther - Enemy. *Okoye - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Avengers: Infinity War'' (First appearance) - Carrie Coon **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Carrie Coon Behind the scenes *Monique Ganderton serves as Carrie Coon's stand-in when Coon was pregnant during filming, she mainly did facial capture for Proxima Midnight with some motion-capture. Trivia * In the comics, Proxima Midnight is the wife of Corvus Glaive and part of Thanos' Black Order. Gallery ''Avengers: Infinity War'' AW 27 Trailer pic.png Promotion, Filming, and Concept Art Avengers Infinity War Promotion Black Order.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork 5.jpg AIW Banner.jpg The children of Thanos The Black Order.jpeg Characters Infinity.jpg ''Avengers: Endgame'' The Black Order's arrival on Earth.png Category:Avengers characters Category:Villains Category:Black Order members Category:Earth-199999 Deceased